


Il pastore notturno

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Sono così orante che si dice che occasionalmente un essere umano morirà dopo averne assistito uno. Mathew trova uno nel bosco, e mentre lui non muore, che non è l'unica sorpresa in serbo per lui.





	Il pastore notturno

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.  
> ________________________________________  
> Così, mi piace la mitologia e questo (sotto) era tutto quello che potevo trovare on-line su questa creatura e poi questa storia appena entrato nella mia testa mentre stavo guardando in su così ora sto condividendo. Godere!  
> ________________________________________  
> Bugul Noz (Celtic)-estremamente brutto, ma gentile, spirito della foresta  
> Nelle credenze bretoni, il Bugul noz "Pastore notturno") è uno spirito fiabesco che vive nei boschi della Bretagna. Egli è l'ultimo del suo genere e si dice che sia incredibilmente brutto, che lo provoca angoscia. Il suo aspetto è così terribile che anche gli animali del bosco lo evitano, e a volte grida per avvertire gli esseri umani del suo approccio, in modo che non li spaventa. Anche se non dannoso (anzi, piuttosto gentile e gentile), è sempre solo a causa del suo volto orribile.  
> Sono così orante che si dice che occasionalmente un essere umano morirà dopo averne assistito uno.  
> Il Bugul noz trova una menzione in una lettera di introduzione a una sezione del libro "la fede fata nei paesi celtici, " che si occupano di fata fede in Bretagna. Anatole Le Braz, professore di letteratura francese, Università di Rennes, Bretagna, cita il Bugul noz all'autore, Mr. Wentz. In questa menzione, il Bugul noz sembra meno spaventoso in apparenza. Piuttosto che essere uno spirito da temere egli potrebbe, "adempiere un ufficio benefico, in allerta gli esseri umani, per la sua venuta, quella notte non è fatta per persistente nei campi o sulle strade, ma per chiudere se stessi in dietro porte chiuse e andare a dormire. Questo pastore delle sfumature sarebbe poi, prendere tutto, una sorta di buon pastore. È per garantire il nostro riposo e la sicurezza, per ritirarci dagli eccessi di fatica e le insidie della notte, che ci costringe, pecore senza pensieri, per tornare rapidamente alla piega. "  
> Bugul noz:  
> Una schifoso brutta Fey che abita in profondità nel bosco bretone. Sono così orante che si dice che occasionalmente un essere umano morirà dopo averne assistito uno. Nonostante il loro aspetto, tuttavia, il povero Bugul noz ha una natura dolce e ospitale. Seelie  
> ________________________________________  
> Riassunto: Ivan è un mostro orribile, destinato a essere sempre evitato dagli esseri umani, ma un umano di nome Mathew è gentile con lui e dice che non ha paura. Così il mostro lo segue a casa per vedere dove vive e possibilmente vedere se può forse vederlo di nuovo qualche volta.

Troppo tardi, Ivan si rese conto che le sue chiamate non avevano avvertito l'uomo. L'odore che aveva pensato che doveva essere scambiato per odore così vicino non era un trucco.

C'era un umano, e che l'umano era ora proprio di fronte a lui.

L'umano lo guardò, gli occhi di lavanda largo e scioccato.

I suoi occhi viola chiusi e detenuti gli esseri umani, anche lui non poteva guardare lontano, né sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto o dovrebbe fare.

Doveva evitare gli umani e non farli vedere.

Cosa doveva fare adesso?

"Per favore non abbiate paura," pregò il piccolo biondo di fronte a lui.

L'uomo visibilmente inghiottito e sussurrò, "va bene."

Tuttavia, nonostante quanto fosse stato difficile per Ivan sentirlo, ha anche segnato la prima volta che qualcuno aveva mai parlato con lui prima, e lo faceva sentire caldo dentro.  
Quando sorrise a causa di questo, l'umano ha dato un tremante, ma ancora lì sorridere indietro in cambio.

In qualche modo, nonostante questo primo incontro un po' trabante, questa non era la prima volta che si incontravano nei boschi sul retro della casa di Mathew, né fu la prima volta che parlavano, o trascorse più di pochi minuti in soggezione dell'azienda.

Dopo questo, Beh, si potrebbe anche dire che sono diventati amici, anche se erano un po' strano Duo.


End file.
